De cartón piedra
by CieloCriss
Summary: Joe tiene una manera muy singular de enloquecer, y sus amigos buscan la manera de hacerlo reaccionar...


Nota de la Autora: Bueno, este es mi primer intento de Song fic, en el que Joe pierde la razón, no puedo definir el género de esta historia, lo que sí, es que está algo disparatada y extraña, creo que la coherencia no es mi fuerte, pero espero les entretenga. La canción le pertenece a "Joan Manuel Serrat", y Digimon a "Toei", por lo que aseguro que escribo esto solo para entretenerme…. ¡Por favor, no olviden dejar review!, compadeceos de mí ^^   
  
Advertencia: Si eres Fan de nuestro querido Joe, cuidado al leer este fanfic, el pobre no sale muy cuerdo y feliz que digamos u_u...   
  
DE CARTÓN PIEDRA.   
  
Takeru y Hikari salieron del cuarto, ambos traían la mirada seria, con auge de tristeza, la menor de los Yagami hacía un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarse severamente afectada, y sonreía falsamente, desviando la mirada al piso, Tk, no escondía su rostro, éste estaba algo más tranquilo, y además de la tristeza que les invadía, él parecía molesto, pero lo disimulada bajo esa seriedad que predominaba en su rostro, llegaron hasta un parque y allí vislumbraron a la mayoría de los elegidos.   
-¿Y bien? - preguntó Yolei, con preocupación notable.   
-No funcionó - se limitó a decir el varón Takaishi, acto seguido cambió su semblante por uno más esperanzado - pero tengo fe en que algo lo hará entrar en razón... verlo así le causa escalofríos a cualquiera.   
-Dime TK, ¿Acaso el hizo lo mismo que otras veces? - preguntó Iori con inquietud   
-Sí - respondió Kari, sin poder evitar que dos lágrimas cayeran - de nuevo tenía la mirada ausente, parecía verla a ella... y lo peor, ¡Aún sigue contando esa misma historia!   
-Oh, pobre Joe! - suspiró Mimí, que lucía consternada - pero estoy segura de que esta vez mi plan no fallará, ¿verdad Sora?, ésta vez, le causaremos tanta impresión, que el Superior Joe dejará esa demencia de una buena vez.   
-Eso espero Mimi - rogó Sora Takenouchi.   
Joe Kido, el mayor de los elegidos, el dueño de la Sinceridad (al menos uno de los dueños), el más precavido, el más consiente, estaba ahora internado en un hospital psiquiátrico hacía ya unos 4 meses; cada mes sus amigos iban a verle, pasaban de dos en dos, de seis a siete... ellos querían recuperar al viejo Joe, ideaban métodos con la pareja que se les asignaba, TK y Kari, por ejemplo, le había llevado una serie de fotografías para que recordara a su pasada vida, pero era inútil, él solo hablaba de ELLA.   
  
Gomamon oía a los humanos con mucha atención, estaba muy triste por no poder ayudar a Joe, su verde mirada estaba mojada por lágrimas, el pobre se la pasaba recordando a su querido compañero más que nunca, tenía muy presente al histérico Superior Joe peleando con él en el Digimundo, lo extrañaba, y mucho... pero realmente él no podía hacer mucho, menos desde que lo separaron de él y no le permitían visitarlo.   
-¿Estás listo, Gomamon? - preguntó Mimi   
-¿Para qué? - susurró éste, con tristeza, aunque él no podía ver a Joe, siempre iba con los demás chicos, para ver si había noticias nuevas.   
-Lo que pasa es que vendrás con nosotros - le dijo Sora - Mimi y yo creímos que sería una buena idea que el Superior te vea, tal vez podría reaccionar.   
-¡Pero no está permitido que entren Digimons al hospital psiquiátrico! - regañó Cody, que parecía ser uno de los más conscientes.   
-Eso es verdad - apoyó Ken, tranquilamente.   
-Eso no importa - renegó Mimi - ¿qué saben ellos que es correcto o no?, si no conocen a nuestro amigo, estoy segura de que será provechoso.   
-A mí también me parece buena idea - aseguró Izzy - el lazo de amistad que hay entre un digimon y un humano puede romper fronteras, buena idea chicas.   
-Jeje, pues me alegra de que no sea el único en desafiar a la autoridad, ¿verdad Tai?   
-No hay que malentender las cosas Davis, pero estoy de acuerdo con la chicas, les deseo suerte - sinceró el exlíder, con la mirada sonriente, admirado en parte de la inventiva de sus amigas.   
Sora arropó a Gomamon con ropa de bebé, Mimí lo enrolló en una cobija (mala suerte, era tiempo de verano n_n) y pareció asumir un rol maternal, ellas caminaron hacia el "manicomio" con cara de pillinas, al llegar pidieron ver al paciente Kido.   
-Ya se me hacía que tardaban mucho - dijo el encargado - este sujeto sí que recibe visitas cada mes.   
-Pues viniéramos más seguido de ser posible - agregó Sora, con serenidad y coquetería - ¿podría de una buena vez introducirnos con nuestro amigo?   
-Un momento preciosas, ¿Lo que traen ahí es un bebé??   
-Este... pues... ¿Y si así fuera? - preguntó la mayor de ellas con reciente nerviosismo.   
-Me temo que no podría dejarlas pasar, no están permitidos bebés en este lugar, es peligroso.   
-Vamos, no sea cruel, Joe es nuestro amigo, y es inofensivo - rogó Sora.   
Mimí comenzó a llorar, el guardia se asustó, pero la chica Tachikawa no se iría sin conseguir lo que quería. "Buaaaa!!!, yo quiero que mi hijo conozca a su padre!" gritó histérica "¿Es eso mucho pedir??, ¿Qué no comprende que con la loquera de mi hombre ya no tengo a nadie en el mundo?? ¡Ni siquiera el pequeño Junior conoce a papá!, ¿Sabe usted lo que es eso???, buaaaa!!   
-Calma, Mimi... oiga, ¿No le da vergüenza?, es una madre que ruega que su padre conozca a su hijo para ver si reacciona de su trance mental.   
El guardia sudaba a chorros, le rompía el corazón el dolor falso de Mimi...   
-Esperen, señoritas... lo siento, yo no sabía... creo que haré una excepción, pero sean cautelosas, que si se entera el Director, me despedirá.   
-Ahh, que lindo - agradeció Mimi, cambiando totalmente su cara - vamos Sora.   
-Si n_n - ellas entraron casi sin agradecer, pero el tipo creía haber hecho la mejor obra de su vida y comenzaba a lagrimar.   
--   
-Siempre lo he dicho, las mujeres son hábiles, lo lograron - dijo un Yamatto admirado.   
-Yo sólo sé que no debo creer en las lágrimas de ellas - replicó Taichi, con la cara embobada.   
-Pero no siempre son lágrimas de cocodrilo las que derraman las niñas - agregó Koushiro, no por cuenta propia, si no que decidió suavizar el comentario al ver a su amiga Yolei mirándolos de forma amenazante - Como sea, Matt, Tai, vamos por nuestro plan.   
-Es verdad, chicos, esperen un momento, iremos por lo que creemos que hará sentir mejor a Joe - ordenó Tai, alejándose luego para alcanzar a sus amigos Izzy y Matt...   
Davis los miró hasta que se alejaron.   
-Entonces, Ichijouji, después de Sora y Mimi seguimos nosotros de la visita.   
-Nada de eso, seguimos Cody y yo - corrigió Yolei, aún molesta por los comentarios acerca de las lágrimas femeninas.   
--   
  
Mimi y Sora entraron al cuarto donde yacía Joe, sentado en una silla, lo miraron unos instantes, ahí estaba su miedoso amigo, con la vista perdida en esas paredes blancas, él se veía sereno, y una tonta sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, se veía que tarareaba una canción, pero era ilegible.   
-¿Superior Joe? - saludó Mimi, acercándose a éste con un bulto en brazos.   
Joe entonces salió de su embobado pensamiento, y al ver a sus amigas se le iluminaron sus negros ojos.   
-Mimi, Sora, ¡Qué bueno que vienen! - dijo con su tono habitual.   
-Me da gusto estar aquí - hablo Sora - y te traemos ahora otra sorpresa, más agradable, Sal de ahí, Gomamon.   
El Digimon hizo lo suyo, salió de los brazos de la chica Tachikawa y saltó al regazo de Joe, que vestía de blanco.   
-¡Gomamon!, ¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte!   
"¡Qué raro, él parece normal, ¿por qué dirán que es un loco?" se preguntó el monstruo digital.   
"Está funcionando!!" le susurró Mimi a Sora, ésta solo sonrió satisfecha.   
-¡Quería verte, Gomamon!, quería tú consejo, tú si me vas a comprender, tienes al menos que saber de ella, es que ella... es mi universo...   
-¡Oh, no! - renegó Mimi - todo iba tan bien...   
Joe no hizo caso alguno de la exclamación de su amiga, sentó a Gomamon en un banco u comenzó a cantar.   
- Te contaré mi historia, tú si me vas a comprender... - el Digimon no asintió, sólo le miró fijamente.   
-------------------------------   
Era la gloria vestida de tul,   
Con la mirada lejana y azul,   
Que sonreía en un escaparate,   
Con la boquita menuda y granate.   
  
Y unos zapatos de falso charol   
Que chispeaban a roce del sol,   
Limpia y bonita, siempre iba a la moda,   
Arregladita como pa´ ir de boda.   
------------------------------------   
Sora escuchaba una vez más a su amigo Joe alucinar con un amor platónico de verdad estúpido, ella suspiró, y junto a su amiga Mimi, se puso a disfrutar del espectáculo... mm, bueno, era gracioso ver a Joe cantando, jeje.... ella sacudió su rojiza cabellera y poco a poco fue recordando lo que vivió 5 meses a tras.   
  
/Flash back/   
  
Ella regresaba de un mandado que su madre le había encargado, su deber había consistido en llevar flores a un sitio que su madre solía surtir siempre, retornaba ahora a su casa, y en el trascurso se dedicaba a observar las calles, cargaba una canasta con resto de rosas, que le había sobrado y su vestuario era femenino, limpio y bello, esa chica, que una vez fue algo marimacho, se había convertido en una dama, al menos eso era lo que se decía, pero en verdad creo que Sora nunca pareció muy masculina... ella fijó su vista en un hombre, que observaba apasionadamente un aparador en la tienda de ropa que solía ser la favorita de Mimi, el hombre se dio la vuelta y encontró a Joe Kido, uno de sus mejores amigas.   
-¡Hey, Joe! - le había saludado.   
-Hola Sora! - regresó él dicho saludo, con energías asombrosas.   
-¿Estás bien? - preguntó la chica con preocupación, ver a Joe tan feliz y acelerado no era normal.   
-No puedo estar mejor, ella es mi medicina   
-¿Quién?, ¿Acaso estás enamorado?? - preguntó ella con curiosidad, Joe afirmó contento, y Sora sonrió de nuevo, le daba gusto que estuviera bien, después de todo recordaba que su amigo llevaba en lo que iba del año, más de tres relaciones amorosas infructuosas - pues felicidades!!   
-Ah, pues gracias, ¿Quieres saber como es ella?   
-Claro que sí.   
-¡Es la mejor, Sora!, ella tiene unos ojos azules, muy azules... más que los de TK o Matt... y siempre viste muy bien, creo que le gana en moda a Mimi.   
-Vaya... - se admiró Sora.   
-¡Y su boca!, ahh!, su boca es roja y hermosa - finalizó él, con la mirada perdida, sus ojos le brillaban con emotividad.   
-Toma - ofreció Sora, le estaba obsequiando a Joe las flores - son para su novia, "Superior Joe"   
-Gracias Sora, sé que le gustarán.   
-Eso espero.   
Sora se separó de Joe, había quedado muy intrigada por verle en ese estado tan... exaltado, no había dudas de que el amor le había pegado fuerte, ella aprovechó para ir a comprar unos obsequios para cierta persona que hacía latir su corazón, cuando de nuevo volvía, pasó por el mismo sitio en dónde se había encontrado a Joe, le extrañó el ver las flores que le había dado a este en el suelo, frente a un escaparate. Se acercó... ¿Por qué estaban tiradas en el suelo?, ella pareció enfadarse, las recogió y se retiró indignada, pero ella no vio, que tras ese aparato, había una dama vestida de forma elegante, con labios granate y mirada azul y lejana...   
  
/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/   
  
Joe seguía cantando para Gomamon, quien estaba muy asustado...   
  
--------------------------------   
Yo a todas horas la iba a ver,   
Porque yo amaba a esa mujer   
De cartón piedra   
Que de San Esteban a Navidades   
Entre saldos y novedades   
Hacía más tierna mi acera.   
-----------------------------------   
- ¿Joe?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa? - indagó el Digimon, con seriedad - ¿De quién me hablas?   
- ¡De ella!, de mi amada…. A todas horas le iba a ver, hacía que mi corazón latiera.   
- Por milésima vez!!! - regañó Mimi, perdiendo la paciencia - ella no existe, no está viva, es de cartón, Joe, ¡es un maniquí!   
  
Joe la ignoró, y fijó su vista en Gomamon, prosiguiendo   
------------------------------------   
No era como esas muñecas de abril,   
Que me arañaron de frente y perfil,   
Que se comieron mi naranja a gajos,   
Que me arrancaron la ilusión de cuajo.   
---------------------------------------   
  
Mimí se sentó de nuevo, Sora la miraba intrigada, ambas, a pesar de que ya se sabían la canción que emitía su amigo loco de memoria, seguían consternadas, ahora Joe cambió de actitud, parecía un ebrio demente y comenzó a lanzar injurias contra las mujeres anteriores con las que había salido.   
- ¡¡¡Todas ellas que se vayan al demonio!!!, no se comparan con ella, no, ella sería incapaz de herirme… en cambio las otras; romances fugaces sin base alguna, se encargaron de fragmentar mi alma en trozos, que ella ha pegado con su ternura…   
  
Ellas se estremecieron, Joe estaba muy mal, muy herido, sabrá Dios que le habían hecho, ellas humedecieron sus ojos, lamentaban que Joe se sintiera tan sólo, como para haberse enamorado de algo que no tenía vida; la soledad le quitó la razón..   
- Joe, ¿Acaso te sientes tan sólo? - le preguntó Gomamon, con rostro agachado - imagino que debes estar muy triste, lamento no haber estado junto a ti, cuando me necesitabas…   
- Olvídalo Gomamon, él no te hará caso - aseguró Mimi, en efecto, el superior de los elegidos, no pareció escucharle; él seguía narrando su historia de amor, resaltando las cualidades de algo, que sólo en su mente existía.   
------------------------------------------   
Con la presteza que da el alquiler   
Olvida el aire que respiró ayer,   
Juega las cartas que le da el momento,   
Mañana sólo es un adverbio de tiempo.   
------------------------------------------   
- Pero Gomamon, después, ya no fue suficiente con verla a diario, ¡Ella era tan fiel!, me esperaba en aquella vitrina, siempre, sólo estaba ahí por mí…. Tenía que salvarla, Ella pedía ayuda!!   
- Si tú dices   
--------------------------------------------   
No, no, ella esperaba en su vitrina   
Verme doblar aquella esquina   
Como una novia,   
Como un pajarillo pidiéndome:   
"Libérame, libérame,   
y huyamos a escribir la historia"   
  
De una pedrada me cargué el cristal,   
Y corrí, corrí con ella hasta mi portal.   
Todos su cuerpo me tembló en los brazos,   
Nos alumbraba la luna de marzo.   
------------------------------------------------   
- ¡La salvé, y cumplimos nuestro ensueño!, yo sabía que ella pedía mi ayuda; así que me armé de valor, cogí la piedra más picuda que tenía y….. ¡ZAZ!, rompí el vidrio, que era la frontera que nos separaba; la tomé en mis brazos, y huimos juntos… ¡Oh, fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida!, ella estaba en mis brazos, tiesa de miedo, con su elegante vestuario… ¡Ella se había vestido más linda que nunca, sabría que iría por ella!; y entonces, comenzó la noche más feliz de mi vida…   
------------------------------------------------   
Bajo la lluvia bailamos un vals,   
Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres, todo daba igual.   
Y yo le hablaba de nuestro futuro,   
Y ella lloraba en silencio, os lo juro.   
---------------------------------------------------   
Sora bajó su rostro con resignación, lo tapó con sus brazos, ya no sabía si llorar o reír… recordaba cuando había recibido la noticia de que un demente había robado el maniquí más bonito de aquella tienda, se había reído un buen rato junto con Mimí, Kari y Yolei, pero al enterarse quien era el maniático, sus ojos cambiaron de expresión drásticamente… no imaginaba al Superior Joe haciendo ese tipo de cosas, eso daba… lástima y pena, recordar le ponía los vellos de sus brazos, de punta.   
- Pero Joe, si a ti no te gusta bailar - agregó su Digimon con nostalgia   
- Eso era antes de conocerla a ella… ella era mi futuro, me lo han robado, ¿sabías que queríamos tres hijos?, bueno, eso le dije yo, pero ella no me lo negó.   
- ¡Ella no puede hablar! - volvió a decir Mimi, era una terca que no caía en cuenta que Joe no sabía lo que decía   
- Mimi, sabes muy bien que no debes exaltarte con él.   
- Lo siento Sora, pero si algo he perdido, es la paciencia - replicó con voz quebrada y llorona, típica de ella.   
- Chicas, Gomamon, sé que no me creen, pero ella lloraba de felicidad, justo aquí, en mi hombro - dijo señalando con su brazo dicha parte de su cuerpo.   
Los tres mencionados, suspiraron resignados, Joe siguió su canto.   
------------------------------------   
Y entre cuatro paredes y un techo   
Se reventó contra mi pecho.   
Penas, las penas,   
Tuve entre mis manos el universo,   
E hicimos del pasado un verso   
Perdido dentro de un poema.   
-------------------------------------   
- ¿Saben?, yo era muy feliz, ella, como lo dije antes, era mi mundo de dicha, y me han separado de ella, por eso, no sé si vuelva a sentir algo más que no sean penas… Así es el amor, ella y yo estábamos dentro de una historia más, de un verso perdido, en el más bello párrafo.   
-------"Entonces llegaron ellos,   
Me sacaron a empujones de mi casa   
Y me encerraron entre estas cuatro paredes blancas,   
Donde vienen a verme mis amigos   
De mes en mes,   
De dos en dos,   
Y de seis a siete......"--------------   
--   
  
Joe Kido terminó su cantar y se sentó, con calma sobaba a su pequeño Digimon, "No te vayas tú, Gomamon, eres lo único que me queda, y que es mío", le decía, Mimi y Sora sentían el corazón apachurrado, sentían el dolor de Joe.   
Inesperadamente se oyó un estruendoso sonido, ese mismo se repitió y la pared frente a ellos se desplomó, tras ella y después de que los escombros cesaron de caer se encontraban Taichi y Yamatto, cada uno trepado en su respectivo digimon.   
-¿Qué se suponen que hacen?, Joe puede huir!! - reprendió Sora   
-Esa es la intención - dijo Matt   
-¿Están locos? - preguntó Mimi   
-¡Claro, el mundo es de los locos! - gritó Taichi - vengan chicas, suban   
Las mujeres no tuvieron opción que seguir el juego, ya que podían después verse involucradas de todas maneras, Joe subió a Metalgreymon, junto con Gomamon y Tai, las damas se fueron con Matt, en si lobo digimon (Garudamon); luego huyeron, se dirigieron al parque.   
-Dime Matt, ¿Por qué hicieron esto? - preguntó Sora   
-Porque es la solución, Sora, la única solución.   
Al llegar al parque, los chicos tomaron a Joe de las manos y lo encaminaron hacia unos árboles, Joe pudo ver a su amigo Koushiro con el rostro sonriente.   
-Hola Joe, te tenemos una sorpresa - dijo este, con serenidad y gracia - tráiganla muchachos.   
Tk, Davis y Ken se acercaron, ellos cargaba algo, era un maniquí.   
Los ojos de Joe se iluminaron "¡Es ella!" gritó emocionado, y corrió hacia su amor, abrazándola con efusión, y poniéndose a dar vueltas con ella, como si esta fuera la gloria.   
-¡Ehh, bravo! - gritó Yolei - bien hecho chicos   
-¿Pero eso no está mal? , estamos alimentando su locura - dijo Cody   
-Pues yo prefiero un loco contento, que un loco triste - dijo Davis   
-Estoy segura de que ahora él mejorará. Poco a poco - aseguró Hikari - hay que comprender que si nos separan de nuestro ser más querido, podemos sufrir mucho, ya no soportábamos verle sufrir así.   
-Es verdad… - apoyó Ken, junto con TK   
Joe se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, pero nunca se separó de ella, en toda su vida….   
--   
- Pero Tai, no lo entiendo - dijo Sora - ¿Cómo consiguieron el maniquí?   
- Ya lo sabrás mañana - mencionó Koushiro - ¿Verdad Matt?   
- Si, eso lo aseguro.   
--   
Al otro día Sora se levantó temprano, se dirigió a la cocina y saludó a su madre, ella observó el periódico frente a ella, lo abrió con pereza… lo que vio le hizo escupir el te que bebía, sí, no podía equivocarse, eran ellos… la nota decía lo siguiente.   
--   
"Tres locos vuelven a robar al maniquí de oro."   
--   
  
Fin 


End file.
